The Real Truth
by TwilightLovarr
Summary: While a game of truth or dare Emmett confesses something that shockes the Cullens. Something about his human life.


**The Cullens are playing truth or dare until Emmett confesses something horrible from his human life. The reason why Emmett was in the woods and he has been mauled by a bear.  
Rosalie's POV**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Enjoy!**

'Emmett, truth or dare?' Alice asked.

'I had dare before so I have to pick truth,' Emmett said.

'Wow, you're really smart,' Edward said sarcastic but he shut his mouth when Emmett glared at him.

'I've always wondered,' Alice started. 'Rosalie found you in the woods after you've been mauled by a bear, but you were alone there. Why?'

A flash of pain came across Emmett's face. I looked worried at my husband. Emmett recovered quickly. 'Well, I were just hiking. You know, for fun.'

'Emmett, the truth,' Edward said quietly.

Emmett glared. 'Are you saying that I'm lying?' he snarled at his brother.

'Yes,' Edward said calmly.

'Em, honey?' I grabbed his hand and squeezed in it.

Emmett sighed deeply. He bowed his head and looked at the ground. In _shame_, what shocked me. 'Rose, did you saw my injuries?'

I was a little bit overwhelmed by the question. 'Wh... well, I guess. You were quit hurt,' I murmured.

'Didn't you notice something?' Emmett asked softly.

I tried to think about Emmett's injuries. It weren't my favorite memories and I tried to push them away but I could never forget the day that I found my true love. Suddenly something came up in me. 'Hm, you had a lot bruises. during your transformation Carlisle said that they couldn't be from the bear. We thought that you maybe fall or something.'

Emmett chuckled humorless. 'I wish they were from a fall,' he looked up and looked Edward straight in the eye. 'You kept your promise.' Promise?

'Yeah, I kept my promise. But it's time for the truth, Emmett,' Edward said.

'Sweetie, what is going on?' I started to get afraid now.

Emmett bowed his head again. 'My father abused me,' he whispered. I gasped and my hand covered my mouth. 'After he abused me for the millionth time I went in the woods. I just ran away from home. I had a brother, Jamie. Jamie was always the favorite one. Father was always proud on him and always give him compliments. And I?' Emmett shook his head. 'I were a pain in the butt. An annoying _trash_,' he scoffed the word trash. I couldn't believe what I just heard. 'My father always punched me and my mother didn't do anything. Father never did it in front of Jamie, he didn't wanted to let him see how a monster he was. I once told Jamie about it and guess what?' Emmett hit his fist into his palm. 'He didn't believe on word of it. He told it to our,' Emmett snorted. 'I mean _his_ father and father send me home without dinner that night.'

'Oh Emmett!' I threw my arms around him. 'That's so sad!'

'Yeah,' Emmett sat when I sat down again. 'I ran away from home with a gun. I went to the forest to shoot some animals to eat. That's when I met the not-so-friendly bear. I owe that bear my life,' Emmett smiled a small smile. 'He gave me immortality, a loving family and an amazing, beautiful, loving, caring, special and wonderful wife,' Emmett looked now at me and we both smiled at each other before we were locked in a deep and passionate kiss. We both pulled with reluctance away when someone - Edward - cleared his throat.

'That's so sad Emmett,' Bella sad sadly. 'But why didn't your father like you like Jamie?' She whispered.

Emmett shrugged and looked at his nails. 'Jamie was good in every sport and school,' Emmett bit his bottom lip. 'He even went to school. Father said that a talented kid has to go to school. Even if he has to work harder for the money. And who has to work for the money with daddy? Exactly me,' I felt anger came up in me. How dare he threat Emmett that way. His own son! 'Anyways, my father wanted me to be a girl and when I came out as a boy he hated me. Ridiculous, I know.'

'Why didn't you tell me this?' I whispered to my lovable husband.

'I was ashamed. There was a time I believed my father words. I believed that I was an idiot, a moron. Especially if your brother is better then you in anything. The point was, I was smarter. But of course, nobody ever believed in me. Sometimes I even did Jamie's homework, because I loved it to learn,' Emmett smiled at me. 'That was why I was so excited to go to school after my change. I always wanted to go to school.'

'I'm so sorry Emmett. I truly am. I know I called you an idiot a few times, but I really didn't mean it, Em. I love you and your not an idiot,' I placed a hand on his cheek. 'I'm sorry,' I whispered.

'You don't have to be sorry, darling. I know you don't mean it. And to be honest, I _am_ sometimes an idiot,' Emmett chuckled.

'No you're not. Yes, sometimes you behave as an idiot. But we all do. That doesn't mean that you _are_ one,' I said to him with a smile. 'And don't be ever ashamed of something again. You can tell me _everything_, okay?'

'I promise,' Emmett gave me a peck on the lips.

'After your change, did you ever saw your family again?' Jasper asked.

Emmett nodded. 'Yeah, it was after the news about my dead. I was hiding behind a tree when I saw my mother crying in the kitchen. Jamie was crying too and my father?' Emmett snorted. 'My father was reading or something. Like nothing happened.'

'I don't care if he's my father-in-law, I don't like that man, at all,' I snarled angrily.

'I'm not finished honey,' Emmett said. 'Before we moved I went to see them again. My parents were fighting and I was surprised that it was about me. My mother was screaming at how terrible my father was. And finally it hit, my father felt guilty for all those years. He stomped out of the house and I followed him. He went to my grave and he apologized for all those years. He finally realized that he wasn't the father for me he had to be. He even cried a few tears!' Emmett smiled a sad smile. 'My father was there a hour. A hour long he apologized to me and told me how much he really loved me,' Emmett looked at me. 'That's why I was late that day,' he explained me. 'I can still remember that day clearly when I saw him apologize at my grave. I knew my father couldn't hear me, but I told him that I had forgiven him.'

'You had forgiven him? After all those years hurting you?' I looked incredulous at him while my jaw drop.

Emmett sighed. 'Edward said the same you know,' I looked at Edward and we shared a small smile. Emmett sighed again. 'Sometimes I think about how easy I had forgiven him, but then I think about the reason. You see sweetheart, he is and always be my biological father. Nothing will ever change that. I can be angry at him and I could have easily hurt him in my vampire state, it's just that I loved him,' my eyes widened. 'You'll think that I'm crazy, but it is true. He was my father and even after his mistakes, I did love him,' suddenly there came a wide grin on Emmett's face. 'And thanks to him I'm here. I mean, if he never hurt me then I wouldn't have run away, then I wouldn't have been mauled by a bear and then wouldn't have my Angel saved me.'

'Oh honey!' I stood up to sit in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. 'I love you till the end of the world. I feel sorry for you. You deserve much and much better,' I rested my head against his chest. Suddenly I looked at Alice. 'You knew about his, did you?'

Alice smiled. 'Yes, I knew about it. I had a vision about what I could ask Emmett and this came up in me. I guess it's for Emmett better if he finally told us the truth about his human life,' she explained us.

'Yeah,' Emmett agreed. 'But there's nothing what you can do about it. I was meant to be hurt by my father, it was my own fate. And finally my fate brought me to an Angel and a loving family.'

I smiled up at him. 'We were meant to be together. Together we're whole. Like two pieces of a puzzle who fit perfectly with each other,' we both grinned and gave each other a passionately kiss.

'We are two souls who belong with each other. We are _soul mates_,' Emmett whispered. I smiled up at him and leaned in for a kiss until Edward ruined the moment_ again_.

'Okay lovebirds, shall we move on with the game or what?'

'I think we should do something else,' I said.

~*~

'This is it,' Emmett whispered. We all stood at the grave of Emmett's father. 'Hi dad,' I smiled at the innocent in Emmett's voice. 'Long time ago that I were here. You remember I told you about my amazing wife Rosalie? And my new parents Esme and Carlisle and my annoying, little brother Edward?' we all chuckled at the last one, except for Edward who looked with an irritated face at Emmett. He was ready to say something but I shot him a warning look. 'Well, we have four new members in the family. Well, new, they already live for a while with us. I want you to meet Alice, Jasper, Bella and Renesmee. Renesmee isn't here but she's very cute. She's the daughter of Edward and Bella. I will tell you Bella and Edward's story another time. Alice and Jasper joined us during the 50's. They're good people, dad. We have a big family now and we're all complete and happy. Dad, I already told you that I had forgiven you and I want you to say that I still love you, even after all what happened. So, dad, I love you.'

**---------------------------  
I hope you liked it. I'd like to hear what you think about it.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
